


Once I Rose Above

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Godstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas could feel them inside, calling for blood. He'd never meant to let them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Rose Above

He was all powerful, the welth of souls making him a god.

The wars he waged in heaven clensed, and people were God-fearing once again.

But they wanted out, twisting and biting and clawing at him all the time.

They were the first to come, the most violent, the neediest. They screamed for blood, for death, and for the first time, Castiel was scared.

He feared them, what they could do, what they wanted to do.

So he planed to purge them, to send them back to where his Father had locked them away.

They were too evil for hell, and had no place in heaven or earth.

And it was that knowledge that drove him to the lake, deaf to Dean's cries for him to stop.

He'd never thought they'd get out.


End file.
